


【EC｜PWP】The Girls' tricks

by cherikit



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (Comics)
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles You Slut, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, F/M, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Porn With Plot, Protective Erik, girl Charles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherikit/pseuds/cherikit
Summary: 他们在寻找的变种人女孩打了个响指，Charles和Erik警惕起来，可是什么事都没发生，直到——





	【EC｜PWP】The Girls' tricks

Girl's tricks

 _早安，我的老朋友。呃，我想，有件奇怪的事发生了……你能不能过来一下？_  
这真的很少见，Erik刚刚清醒的头脑里响起了Charles犹豫的问候。Charles显然是在等着他醒来，可现在才——  
_五点四十五分。_  
读心者听起来有点得意。  
_我马上过去，Charles。_ Erik希望奇怪的事情是在他们能力范围之内解决的那种。

他尽量延伸能力到大宅的每一个角落，确保一切正常后专注地搜索Charles的房间，所有东西都呆在它们该在的地方。他没有用能力拉开Charles的房门，读心者的声音又一次在他脑海中响起： _进来吧。_  
Erik不假思索地推开门，而床上的那个人给了他当头一棒。  
“这一点都不好玩，Raven。”  
“抱歉，你说什么？”  
“Charles在哪里？！”他努力压住声音里的颤抖，房间里的金属都开始了危险的震动。  
_冷静点，我的朋友，我就在这儿。_  
他猛然盯住床上的女孩，她躺在本应属于Charles的位置上朝他挥挥手：“我就是Charles。”  
Erik的第一反应是退出房间再进来一次。  
“我是在做梦吗？”他沙哑地问，眼前的画面原封不动地再次给他当头一棒。  
“不是。”女孩露出了一个非常Charles的笑，举起双手表示无辜“而且我保证没有用能力。”  
她真的跟Charles一个模子出来的，像是Charles的同卵双胞胎妹妹。  
“我说了我就是Charles。”两个声音同时响起，Erik脑子里的男声和耳朵听到的女声混在一起，诡异极了。  
Erik艰难地走近床边，他要怎么接受日夜相处的挚友和恋人一夜之间变了性别，这简直比发生在自己身上更难以接受。  
“我也是这么想的。”床上的女孩——Charles完全能理解好友的担忧，他——她眨了眨蓝眼睛，“但是你只要像平常一样对我，Erik。”  
“我尽力。”他干巴巴地回答，这是眼下他能给出的最大的承诺了。  
“所以这是怎么发生的？”他稍微冷静了点，女孩熟练地做出手势，他立刻就接收到了昨天的一个画面——

他们要找的那个变种人女孩就混在放学的人群里，Charles——那时候还是“他”，花了一些时间找到了那个聪明的头脑，女孩和她的同伴有说有笑地走出校门。  
他们不动声色地跟上去，在不那么引人注意的情况下走上前打了个招呼。女孩们打量着他们，叽叽喳喳了一会儿，然后变种人女孩往前一步：“你们是来找我的，对吧？”  
他们有些惊诧地对视了一眼，Charles点点头，在女孩的脑海中问到：“所以你也是…？”  
女孩没有回答他，Erik示意他们借一步说话。她很干脆地拒绝了：“我哪儿都不会去的。”  
“我们没有恶意。”Charles微笑着说。Erik也试着露出一个不那么可怕的笑容。  
“我知道，你们很可爱。”女孩狡黠地笑了，她打了个响指，“这就是我的小把戏，送你们个礼物。”  
身后传来她同伴们的憋不住的笑声，他们警惕起来，可是什么事都没发生，直到——

“今天早上。”  
读心者笑得很开心，就好像被捉弄的不是自己一样。  
可是Erik感觉自己才是被狠狠捉弄的那一个，他简直认不出自己的声音：“这个小把戏，它……到了什么程度？”  
“如你所见。”Charles耸肩，本来就宽大的睡衣岌岌可危地挂在她肩头，这下彻底滑了下来。  
Erik也不知道他为什么要转身，“你先去换衣服。”  
Charles在心里翻了个白眼，他们早就坦诚相见过无数次了，Erik难道还害羞？  
“可是我可没有给女士的衣服。”Charles故意拉长了声音，房间里的金属又不妙地飘起来，Charles手足无措地抓紧了身下的床，在Erik的脑子里大喊住手，然后绝望地看着那个沉重的衣柜直直飞过来。  
“要我全部倒到你床上吗，Charles？”  
“Erik noooooo!”  
Erik走出来关上了门，一转头就看到Raven瞪圆的双眼，表情比见到了女装的他还恐怖。  
“刚才是有女的在里面尖叫吗？”在Charles的房间里，叫Erik的名字？  
“不，哦见鬼是的，但不是你想的那样——”Erik百口莫辩，Raven一把推开他冲进了他身后的房间。  
两个高分贝的尖叫女声把宅子里的所有人都吵醒了。

Alex,Sean和Hank都以他们最短的时间聚集到了大厅，这可不是Erik逼迫他们的。  
“发生了什么？！他妈的现在还不到六点！”“我刚刚听到好几次尖叫！”“我们这儿从来不缺尖叫！”“这房子里是不是闹鬼了？！”“Raven呢？她在哪里？”  
Erik狠狠地拍桌子也没能让一群受惊吓的青少年安静下来，直到一道熟悉的声音在所有人脑子广播：安静点，我要给大家一个惊喜。  
“哇哦我有点迫不及待了！”  
Sean的欢呼被大厅里的寂静徒然斩断，红发男孩顺着众人的目光看过去——一个令人颇感眼熟的年轻女孩出现在楼梯口。  
“所以她是就是那个惊喜，Charles的孪生妹妹？”Sean小心翼翼地开口。  
Erik咳嗽一声，Charles换上了似乎是学生时代的上衣，穿着一条显然不属于他的过膝校裙。考虑到Charles此时处于一个不属于他的身体里，这实在太诡异了。  
“你说对了一半，Sean。”女孩瞪了Erik一眼，拉出身后的Raven，“不过我只有一个妹妹。”  
Erik看了看周围呆若木鸡的众人，特别关注了一下Sean，心想及时冲过去把他的嘴巴捂住能不能保住Charles家的玻璃。  
然而意料之外的安静让Erik怀疑男孩们是不是都被Charles定住了。 _我没有，_ Charles为自己辩护， _我给他们解释了，他们只是需要一些时间来消化这件事。_  
_我想我也需要，Charles。_  
_我以为你是我们中最冷静的那个，再说了，我的性别对我们今天的招募计划没有一点影响——_  
_你是说你今天还要出门？！NO WAY Charles！_  
“这绝不可能！”Erik突然怒吼出声，男孩们仿佛被惊醒一般看着他，然后纷纷点头表示赞同。  
“在你恢复正常之前我们哪也不会去。”磁控者冷冰冰地抛下一句话，留下大厅里的众人面面相觑。

“我猜到他会是这个反应，”两个女孩盘腿坐在地上，四周的衣服已经堆成了小山，Raven有气无力地向后倒进了一团长裙里面，“我已经给你最保守的裙子了，Charles。”  
“我们的问题不是这个，Raven，我要怎么样才能说服Erik继续我们的计划？”Charles皱着眉把卷发拨到耳后，习惯性地咬着唇思考。  
“噢，我想我能理解Erik的心情了。”Raven心情复杂地看着她的“哥哥”舔了一下殷红的嘴唇，迷茫地抬起湛蓝的眼睛，“你真是个尤物，Charles。”  
注意言辞，Charles警告她，我可是你哥哥。  
“我说实话，你真该看看你现在的样子，你会爱上自己的。”Raven递给她一面小镜子，“而且是在我还没有打扮你的情况下，doll girl。”  
Charles没有接，她若有所思地笑了起来，看到这个Charles式的笑容，Raven知道又有人要被捉弄了。  
“那麻烦你了，Raven。”让我们开始吧。

一个早上过去了，终于有人有胆子敲开Erik的房门——事实上他并没有锁门。Erik抬头看到门口妆容精致的女孩愣了三秒，张了张嘴却一个音节也没发出来。  
效果有这么好？Charles不动声色地绽开她最完美的微笑，清楚地看到磁控者的喉结滚动了一下。  
“你现在就像一个被婚纱里的新娘迷住的傻新郎。”Raven忍不住打趣，她知道Erik这时可没空挥舞着钢笔来威胁她了。  
“谢谢你，化妆师小姐。”Charles转头用她标准的牛津腔说道，女孩们对视一眼笑出了声。  
Erik看起来刚刚找回他的理智，“说真的，你把Charles弄成这样？”  
“打扮成这样你不满意吗？”Raven哼哼着翻了个白眼。  
“Erik，我喜欢这个。女孩们都喜欢这个。”Charles指了指脖子上和她眼睛同色的蓝宝石项链，“我从小就梦想着有一天能戴上它，这感觉真是棒呆了。”  
Erik努力不去看那一片雪白的胸脯，试图找个地方随便盯着就好，“但是……你不是个女孩，之前，我是说，那条项链很衬你，Charles。”  
“谢谢。”Raven抢在Charles之前回答，“这可是我最喜欢的珍藏之一呢。”  
“可我现在是了。”Charles慢悠悠地开口，好整以暇地坐到Erik旁边整了整她的雪纺披肩。  
“为什么你就不能接受它呢？”他们离得太近了，Erik被Charles身上的香水味弄的恍神，更别提她仿佛越凑越近的柔软身体。  
Erik命令自己保持清醒，就像以前面对纳粹的美人计那样，可是老天从来没有哪个美人能勾起他脑子里如此下流的幻想，大概是多亏了有关Charles的素材齐全。  
读心者看着他，Erik感觉自己快要融化在那双纯粹的蓝眼睛里，他抚上女孩的脸：“我当然接受你，Charles，无论你是什么样。”  
“所以说今天的计划不变——”Charles笑吟吟地抓住他的手，在掌心里落下一个羽毛般的吻，而Erik完全不记得自己什么时候有点头。

灯光明暗暧昧的酒吧里，一个女孩从她的卡座里走出来，回头朝她的同伴说了什么，然后踏着自信的步子迈进了舞池，娇小的身形很快淹没在摇曳的人群中。  
Charles——Charlotte很快找到了他们今晚的目标，她装作漫不经心地摆动身体，直到靠近了那个金发男人身旁，“先生，愿意和我跳一支舞吗？”  
再得到意料之中的肯定的答复后，Charlotte领着男人慢慢移动到了舞池边缘，她还没有读过他，也还不知道这个变种人的能力是什么，而舞池也不是一个说话的好地方。Charlotte很自然地提出到吧台上喝一杯，他也没有拒绝。  
他们的计划进行的很顺利，事实上有点太顺利了，Charlotte甚至不用几杯酒就能套出这个变种人的背景和能力，令人失望的是，他的能力并不是他们所需要的。  
“遇到你这样美丽的女孩是这个晚上最值得庆祝的事。”金发男人又为她买了一杯长岛冰茶，完全没注意到旁边的酒托不自然地震动了一下。  
“谢谢，你的天赋也值得庆祝。”Charlotte不会吝啬对任何变种人的夸奖，她无视了Erik在她脑子里不耐烦的催促，继续和男人赞美起了基因的奥妙，从前可没有哪个招募对象会愿意听X基因的长篇大论。  
可能她有点太过于沉迷自己的演说了，Charlotte喝得有些飘飘然，也毫不在意男人几次不经意间碰到她的手，恍惚间她甚至还朝他笑了笑，她都快忘了自己不是在牛津的酒吧里和人调情，而是和Erik一起来找变种人——  
忘记的后果就是下一秒她从椅子上跌下来，摔进了磁控者的怀抱里，Erik控制住了她身上每一块金属，她现在就像整个人吸在他身上似的。  
金发男人被吓了一跳，还想下来阻止Erik，却惊诧地发现他的脚被金属椅牢牢捆住。Erik怒目而视：“你再敢动我的女孩试试？”  
_我的女孩_ ？Charlotte在Erik的怀里笑了一下， _我们回家吧，我的男孩。_  
可怜的变种人已经完全不敢动了，直到两人离开酒吧他才得以重获自由。

回家途中Erik一直保持沉默，还有点醉意的Charles几次触碰了他的大脑都被阻挡在外，傻子都看得出来他因为吃醋而生气呢。  
好吧，Charles承认她有点忘乎所以了，她打算开口道歉，却被一个突然的深吻阻挡了全部的话语。  
这是她变成女孩后他第一次吻她，Charles晕乎乎地回吻，热情地把酒味渡到对方嘴里。  
Erik吻的更凶了，强烈的占有欲简直从头到脚点燃了Charles，一种难以言说的暖流在下体汇聚，这感觉太奇怪了，看来Charles还是没有很好地适应现在的身体，她难受地扭动起来。  
“够了，Charles。”Erik的声音哑得不像话，“如果我们还想撑到卧室的话。”  
_哦，卧室，当然。_ Charles分神地想胸罩实在是太热了，高跟鞋也磨得她脚踝发痛，她恨不得马上把它们扒掉。  
_乐意效劳_ 。Erik微微弯腰，一把把不知所措的Charles抱起来， _抱紧我，schatz。_  
Charles这时候才觉得公主抱有失尊严，但在楼梯上她也不敢乱挣扎，只能愤愤地揽住Erik的脖子，在Erik调笑她的时候咬他的下巴。  
他们也顾不上弄出来的动静有多大，走廊上Charles蹬掉了高跟鞋，肩头的吊带摇摇欲坠，Erik也被她折腾得好不到哪里去，扭曲的表情证明他的臂力差不多到极限了。  
房门被磁控者快要失控的能力甩出巨响，他们不要命似地接吻，Erik的手摩挲过怀里人曼妙的身体曲线，激起Charles一阵颤栗，然后她意识到她刚刚发出的声音有多羞耻。  
Erik僵住了，他松开了Charles，难以置信地看着她。  
_你在做什么_ ？Charles脸色潮红地望着他，她显然还没有从刚刚的吻中缓过来。  
Erik的眼神像第一天认识她一样（事实上，确实是），Charles感到受伤，随即她很快就意识到问题出在哪里了。  
她的手指抚上太阳穴，Erik眨了眨眼，眼前的Charles和昨天没两样。  
_我可以这样，我的朋友。_ Charles的口吻也和往常一样， _如果你不想—_ —  
“停下，Charles。”Erik如梦初醒般地摇摇头，这太荒谬了，明明眼前的人就是Charles，他却觉得自己在背叛他一样。  
读心者放下手，于是Erik眼里又只剩下那个女孩。 _或者你可以想象这是我女装的模样。_ Charles狡黠地笑了。  
_好主意_ 。Erik揽住她的腰，她的眼睛还是一样蓝。

滚上床的时候Erik还在惊叹Charles的柔软，玲珑有致的雪白的身体让他想起祭献台上的少女，他忍不住顶礼膜拜遍她的每一个角落。  
Charles传递给他一阵愉快的笑意， _享用我，我的神主_ 。  
于是Erik恭敬不如从命，他的唇舌从脆弱的脖颈梭巡至小巧的肚脐，在泛红的肌肤上留下情色的水痕。他停在Charles随着喘息而起伏的光滑小腹，在身下人惊异的眼神中咧嘴一笑，低头探索那处秘密花园。  
_你湿了_ 。Erik抬眼看她，Charles觉得浑身血液都涌上脸，恨不得把每条抬头纹都在笑的男人夹死在两腿间。  
_SHUT UP_ ！Charles又想挡住下体又想把Erik推开，可惜两个都没成功。羞耻的快感让咒骂都变成了调情。  
她的每一根神经都紧绷着，而Erik的舌尖不依不挠地拨动着她，Charles在他的舌头挤进来的时候胡乱投射着一些淫词荡语，诸如更深、操我。  
她的手指缠在Erik的发间，Erik的脑袋埋在她双腿之间的样子让某些相似的记忆撞进Charles的脑海，往日和眼下的快感双重地涌进下腹，Charles忽然只觉眼前发白——  
Erik终于停下来，抬起身吻掉Charles眼角的生理性泪水，复又亲吻那双颤抖的红唇，等Charles从云端回过神来，Erik正含着她的手指示意她。  
Charles迷茫地点了点头，Erik抵在洞口的性器缓缓地挺了进去，Charles感觉有巨刃推进她的身体一样，缓慢但不清晰的痛感沿着脊椎直通她的大脑。  
全部进去的时候两人都松了一口气，Erik额头上的青筋都出来了，而Charles身下的床单更是被抓得惨不忍睹。  
_你怎么磨蹭得跟个处男一样。_ Charles找回了力气来笑他。  
_我是不是你还不知道_ ？Erik咬牙动了一下 _，是你太紧了。_  
Charles拿手臂挡住脸，Erik把她的手按在枕头旁边，盯着她的眼睛，身下开始动作起来。  
快感比以往来的更快更汹涌，Charles快要爱上现在的身体了，她抬腿缠上Erik的腰，脚跟敲着他耸动的屁股，身体跟着他的节奏颠簸。  
Erik低吼一声操地更快更凶，两个人基本上是粘在一起运动。Charles晕乎乎地往下伸手想抚慰自己的老二，然后只摸到一片平坦，再往下是他们交合的私处。  
Charles觉得自己脸红的次数太多了，好像女性脸上的毛细血管更多一些，但很明显她们的阴道里的神经也更多一些。Charles这时候想夹起腿都做不到了。  
Erik变本加厉地把她的腿压上胸前，Charles错觉身体都要被他压断了，然而并不可能。她低头只能透过波浪般颤动的胸脯看到Erik粗大的老二在她身体里气势汹汹地进出。  
她还是有点惋惜消失的老二，但是很快Erik操她的快感让一切念头都烟消云散了。她咬紧嘴唇，可是还是漏出了一丝呻吟。  
Charles几乎是有些害怕地等着Erik的反应，好在后者没有瘘或者什么的，相反还鼓励她多叫几声，Charles心里翻了个白眼拒绝，但是很快声带就不受她控制了。  
她打赌自己比以往叫得更大声，都怪她的身体构造。Erik不得不用吻堵住Charles的嘴，防止她（叫床）的声音被屋子里的其他人听到。Charles几乎被他操成了一滩水，他惊异于这具小小的身体竟承载着如此多的液体。  
Charles的思维又开始纷乱了，无数乱七八糟的念头和极乐的快感一股脑塞进了Erik的脑子，Erik乐于见到她想的全是他和他的老二，但是他还是在一瞬间瞥见其他男人的身影。尤其是今天在酒吧遇见的那个金发家伙。  
Erik的胃抽了一下，他退了出来，动作不算温柔地把Charles翻了个身，圆润的屁股完全暴露在他眼前，他不轻不重地抽了两下，Charles发出类似啜泣的声音。  
“你是不是个好女孩？”Erik舔她的小巧的耳垂，Charles把脸闷在枕头里不理他。  
雪白的屁股上又出现一道红印，Erik故意在她股缝间磨蹭，继续在她耳边诱哄道：“是不是？Charlotte？”  
Charles摇头又点头，屁股却迫不及待地向后迎合着他，Erik不会让她轻易如愿，“说出来，好女孩才能得到奖励。”  
Charles开始哼哼唧唧地求饶，Erik硬如烙铁的老二在她两腿间滑动，就是不进入她最渴望的地方，Charles屈服于欲望之下，自暴自弃地说是你的好女孩，全都是你的。  
Erik终于停止折磨她了，重新被填满的感觉让Charles脸红。野兽交合的姿势让他们更深地感受彼此，Erik整根没入又全部抽出，Charles的唾液和眼泪毁了底下的枕头。  
我的。最后两个人脑子里全是相同的念头，Charles如愿以偿地被Erik的精液填地满满的，Erik也心满意足地在这具身体上留下足够多的痕迹。  
他们湿漉漉地贴在一起，高潮的余韵过后脱力地抱着彼此就像融进对方身体里。  
“我都不记得和女人做爱是什么感觉了。”Erik亲吻着她的额头，Charles懒洋洋地抚摸他的手臂，听到这句话笑了一下。  
“你只需要记住和我做爱是什么感觉。”Charles缓缓道，那双蓝眼睛和他们初遇的那天别无二致，和他们拥有彼此的每一天都别无二致。  
Erik想，和接下来的千百个日夜别无二致。

半梦半醒之间Erik听到有人在小声叫他，他搂紧了怀里的人，迷迷糊糊地应了一声。  
“Erik？”Charles最后试探性地喊了一声，在没有得到回应后只能进入了Erik的大脑。  
_Erik？ErikErikErik——_  
_Erik，我会不会怀孕？_  
_闭嘴Charles，半夜不是开玩笑的时候。_  
_我说真的，Erik，你想给我们的孩子起个什么名字？_  
_onslaught。_  
_onslaught？你认真的吗？这根本不是一个名字！_  
_Eriiiiiiiiiik！_

  
他们是被咚咚咚的敲门声吵醒的，不管门外是谁，Erik都用门把手给了他一个教训。  
_我的老朋友，我们又有新情况了_ 。  
Erik睁开眼就撞进一片蔚蓝，Charles无辜地看着他，床单下的动作可堪称下流。  
他被Charles抓着的手摸到了一个熟悉不过的玩意。  
_是好的那种。_ Erik想。  
Charles笑了，“别说你不喜欢昨晚——”  
“我更喜欢这个。”  
Erik用行动证明了他的喜好。而等会起床要跟一帮尖叫的青少年解释的事就先别管了吧。

 


End file.
